Wild Life Academy!
by Hiro DS
Summary: What happens when a Beast Duellist goes to Duel Academy and gets tangled into a weird adventure that could change his and everyone around him lives? Well you'll have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Entrance Exam

Well ladies and gentlemen, this is my real first fic so yah. If you read please review and tell me the good and bad things about it.

Let me explain a bit first, ATK means attack points and DEF means defence points. The numbers between these () are the number of cards in the player's hand. So that is how my fic works.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Yugioh GX or any of the cards used in this Chapter.

On with the Chapter!

---

_Chapter One: Entrance Exams _

AUGUST 25, 2:30 PM

Today was the day, today was the big day where teenagers of all age, commencing with fifteen, would go and try out for the famous Duel Academy built and directed by Kaiba Seto. Kaiba was the name he was known for since he was the one who single handed at a fairly young took control of the great company in the world: Kaiba Corp!

But Kaiba was going to be part of this story; this story would focus more on the teenagers, boy and girl, in the giant Duel Dome in the centre of the city. The sun was shining brightly over the city with no white or black clouds to cover the blue sky.

Meanwhile in the Duel Dome, a world wide famous card was being played. It was known as Duel Monsters. Duel Academy was a school to teach kids the principals of duelling. But the most important goal was that when the third year students graduated, they would become pros!

In the Duel Dome, meanwhile, the first of two exams had just finished: the written exam. This was a test of fifty questions to test your knowledge of Duel Monsters, this counted for fifty percent of your evaluation. Depending on your mark, they have four choices on where to send you. They can send you to the highest dorm of the school: Obelisk Blue, or the middle class Ra Yellow; or even the lowest rank dorm Osiris Red but the fourth choice is that you failed the Entrance Exams and send you home.

Walking out of the giant room where the written exam was held, around a hundred teenagers of different genders all walked out talking about what the answer where.

"Attention, please!" said a voice through the speakers. "Attention, the second part of the exam will commence in five minutes. Please keep in mind your number, thank you."

"Finally we get to duel!" a boy cocked a smirk on his face. He had dark blue eyes with short and messy dark brown hair. He was wearing some jeans shorts with some holes here and there; with a light grey t-shirt with the face of a black wolf on the back.

"Don't get to happy about it," said a stern voice.

The boy turned his head to the right and raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" he asked.

"What if you loose?" asked the stern voice that came from a much older boy. He had thick black hair that was short but his strangely purple eyes was what caused the other boy to freak in his mind.

The boy looked deeply into the purple of the eyes and then snapped out of it. "Huh? What was that?" he asked caught dumbstruck.

The older boy sighed and shook his head. "Unbelievable!" he said. "I guess I won't be seen you around Obelisk Blue…or maybe not even on Duel Academy Island."

It was with this statement that the younger boy realized that the older boy was wearing an Obelisk Blue trench coat which was white instead of blue, it symbolized he was in his last year of Duel Academy. The older looking shook his head once again and walked away.

'That was pretty weird…' the younger boy told himself. But with a simple shrug let the past just fly by him. 'Wonder when I'm going to duel?" He took out a piece of paper from his pocket with on the number 13 written in dark red ink.

"Number 11, please report to Field 8, thank you." asked the voice on the speakers. The boy sighed and sat down on the nearest empty bench, he was getting extremely bored even if it had only been ten minutes.

"Is this seat taken?" asked a female voice. The boy turned his head and immediately he turned red as a tomato. He simply answered by shaking his head. The girl sat down and just giggled.

"What?" the boy asked looking at the girl. She had dirty-blond hair tied up in a ponytail with light green eyes. She was wearing a white top with a green sleeveless vest and a red skirt that went down to her knees.

"Oh nothing, just you seem to have got a sunburn real quickly when I arrived." she continued giggling. The boy growled a bit under his breath and looked away. "I'm sorry..." she said as she stopped her quiet laughing." Anyways my name is Arashi Sora, and what's yours?" she asked.

"Kemono Kiba," he replied. "I'm fifteen, an you are?"

"I'm fifteen as well." she replied. She examined Kiba until she came to his Duel Disk. A Duel Disk was a portal device that could create holograms of the cards of Duel Monsters. It was portable and could easily be strapped on to someone's arm. "So what kind of deck do you have?"

"Number 12, please report to Field 6, thank you." the voice from the speakers asked.

"I'm not telling unless you duel me or you watch me duel." Kiba answered. "I'm number 13 so I'm going up next I guess." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Your sunburn is going away." she told him a slight giggle.

"Shut up." he said. "So what are you aiming for?" he asked Sora.

Sora took a few seconds to answer. "Well I wish I could be in Obelisk Blue but hardly any first years get into that dorm…so anything except failing. And you?"

"Bah Ra Yellow? I don't know." he answered. "So what number are you?"

Sora looked at the piece of paper in her left hand. "I'm number 26." she replied.

"Well you'll have to wait a long time." Kiba told her.

"Yes I will but I think I'm going to go watch you duel to make time fly, is that ok?" the girl asked.

Kiba shrugged. "Your choice I don't really care actually."

"Number 13, please come to Field 3, thank you." the voice asked Kiba.

"Well I'm up, time for me to go." he told Sora. Kiba stood up and walked off through the giant doors that led to the fields. Sora watched as Kiba left the lobby and waited until he was completely out of sight.

Kiba walked towards the left until he finally reached Field number 3. Waiting for him was a lady with bright red hair tied up in a ponytail like Sora. She had light blue eyes the opposite of Kiba's and was wearing what looked like a Ra Yellow trench coat made for adults.

"Hello there." she snickered. "I'm Professor Sankaku, your Math teacher if you make onto the Academy. But right now, I'm going to be your opponent."

Kiba jumped onto the platform and grinned. "Cool, so you're going to teach boring stuff about numbers right?" he joked activating his Duel Disk.

Sankaku just snorted and growled a bit at this comment. "Watch your mouth little one."

"I have a name and it's Kemono Kiba, nice to meet you!" he introduced himself as he loaded his deck into the machine. Sankaku rolled her eyes and did the same. "So who goes first?" he asked.

Sankaku just grinned and smiled. "Why don't we flip a coin." she said reaching into her pocket and taking a coin out. "Call it." she told him.

Kiba watched as she flipped the coin into the air with her left thumb. "Tails!" he cried out as she caught the coin.

She opened her palm and grinned. "Heads but I'm going to give you the pleasure of going first." she said.

"Thanks but I don't need to go first to win!" Kiba smirked.

"Duel!" they shouted in unison drawing the top five cards from their decks and setting their life points at 8000.

Kiba drew his sixth card and placed it into his five-card hand. He grabbed the farthest one to the left and slammed it onto this Duel Disk. "I summon Minotaur in attack mode! (ATK: 1700)!"

A hologram of a bull humanoid creature from ancient Greek mythology appeared on the field. It was wearing red and golden armour and holding an axe for a weapon. The bull roared showing his sharp fangs at Sankaku and then snorted steam out of his nostrils.

"That monster doesn't scare me at all." she told Kiba. "It's a normal monster with nothing to protect it."

"For now yes but I'll set one card to end my turn." Kiba said inserting one facedown card into his Duel Disk. (4)

Sankaku drew her sixth card like Kiba did at the beginning of his turn. "I think I'll do this, I summon Gemini Elf in attack position (ATK: 1900)!"

Two female elves appeared, one with long red hair and the other with long blond hair. Both of them had an evil looking smile across their face and then they started to snicker.

"So what? They only have 200 more attack points then my Minotaur." Kiba stated. "Plus I have a facedown remember?"

"I realize that and that is why I activate this spell card: Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card!" she said activating her magic card. A giant black tornado appeared and destroyed Kiba's facedown card, it slowly disappeared afterwards.

"Darn it!" he gasped.

"Now, Gemini Elf attack his Minotaur!" she ordered. The two elves jumped in front of the bull humanoid and slapped it across the face destroying Kiba's monster.

Kiba simply snorted as his life dropped down by 200 to 7800. "So, the duel is fresh and I can still win this duel!"

"We shall see about that." Sankaku said. "I end my turn by setting two cards, your move." she told Kiba. (2)

Kiba drew his card and then cocked a grin. "I summon Genetic Warwolf (ATK: 2000)!" Kiba said slapping a card onto his Duel Disk.

The strange looking humanoid wolf creature appeared with a loud roar. It was white in the front but had thick black fur in the back. Standing on two legs armour with metal and bronze plates. But what shocked Sankaku the most was that the wolf creature had four arms!

Sankaku snapped out of it and sighed. "Like you said earlier, it only has 100 more attack points and plus I have two facedown cards."

"I know, so I set one card on the field and Genetic Warwolf attack!" Kiba ordered.

The wolf disappeared for a few seconds and reappeared behind the two elf sisters. The wolf grabbed them with all four of his arms and crushed them until they were destroyed. The wolf mutant returned back to Kiba's side of the field.

"Then I set one card facedown." Kiba inserted the facedown card into his Duel Disk. "Well that ends my turn." Kiba said with a smile. (3)

Sankaku drew her card and placed it into her hand. "I activate my set card: Call of the Haunted! This permanent trap card allows me to special summon one monster from my graveyard in attack mode, and I choose: Gemini Elf!"

The two elf sisters returned on the duel field in front of Sankaku. They both had that evil look in their eyes once again but this time towards the wolf mutant. The wolf simply responded with a growl.

'The holograms are acting like if they were alive…' Kiba thought. 'Weird…'

"Now I set one monster on the field and end my turn." she said with a sigh. (2)

Kiba drew his card and added it to the rest of the cards in his left hand. 'What kind of deck does she run?' he wondered.

"What's taking so long?" she asked.

"Its only being two seconds since I drew my card, give me time to think!" Kiba snapped at Sankaku. "I sacrifice my Genetic Warwolf to summon in attack position Bighorn Mammoth (ATK: 2000)!"

The giant purple furred prehistoric elephant appeared. Its giant tusks almost reach halfway towards the two elves. The mammoth pranced the ground with his front left paw and snorted out of his trunk.

"You sacrificed one monster for another with the same attack points, that is pathetic!" Sankaku insulted.

"Aren't you supposed to be a teacher and isn't a teacher suppose to encourage students?" Kiba asked.

"Well first off you're not my student and second, maybe I'm not your average teacher." she replied.

"Point taken but now let me explain my mammoth's effect." Kiba grinned. "As long as he stays on the field, none of your monsters can attack the turn they are Normal Summoned, Reversed Summoned or even Special Summoned," he explained.

Sankaku eyes widen as she gasped. "That could be problematic." she said.

"Now, Bighorn Mammoth attack Gemini Elf with Prehistoric Tusks!" Kiba ordered in a scream. The purple furred beast charged forward stabbing his tusk into the two elves at the same time. It then slowly backed up in front of Kiba.

"Crud…" Sankaku swore under her breath as her life points dropped by another 100 to 7800.

"I end my turn like that." Kiba said. (3)

"My turn," Sankaku said drawing her card. A giant smile popped on her face and she turned her attention back to Kiba. "I activate the ritual spell card: Advance Ritual Technique!"

"That's not good…" Sora said watching from the sidelines.

"This card allows me to discard Normal Monsters from my deck to the graveyard whose levels are equal or more to the Ritual monster I want to summon in my hand." Sankaku explained.

"Well what are you going to summon?" Kiba asked.

"My discarding from my deck Cosmo Queen who has eight stars, I will summon Goddess of Extermination- Ruin (ATK: 2300) in attack mode!" Sankaku cried out slapping a blue card onto her Duel Disk.

The female Ritual summoning appeared with a nasty laugh. She had long white hair and was wearing a ruby dress with some white lining. She held in her hands a long ruby coloured staff. But a strange shadow was shifting from side to side behind her.

"She doesn't scare me! She can't attack this turn because a Ritual Summon counts as being Normal Summoned!" Kiba explained.

"Don't explain to me the rules of Ritual Summoning." Sankaku snapped. "But it gets worst: I activate Genuine Birth Right to summon Cosmo Queen from my graveyard (ATK: 2900) in attack mode!"

The strange looking queen appeared beside the goddess. She looked like a purple alien dressed as a normal human but with a strange crown on her head: it was gold and it was strangely huge. The queen laughed diabolically.

Kiba gulped. "Not good…But she still can't attack."

"I know so I will end my turn." she said. (1)

Kida sighed in relief and drew his card. He placed it in his hand and sighed again. "I switched my Bighorn Mammoth into defence position (DEF: 1000) and set one monster to end my turn." (3) 'Now she can't get to my life points.'

Sankaku drew her card and added it to her one-card hand. "I activate the spell card Seal Defence to switch your Bighorn into attack position (ATK: 2000)."

"Not good!" Kiba growled.

"Ruin attack his mammoth with Extermination Slash!" Sankaku ordered.

The goddess jumped in the air and pointed her staff towards the big purple prehistoric elephant. Then she dived forward towards the ground slashing the animal on her way down. She land on one knee and jumped back besides the queen of space.

Kiba snorted as his life pointed dropped down to 7500. "Not that big of a change and why didn't you attack wit Cosmo Queen, she could have done much more damage?" he asked.

"Because when Ruin attacks once she can attack again!" Sankaku explained in a triumphant laugh.

"What!" Kiba cried out in a gasp.

"Ruin attack his facedown monster." Sankaku ordered. Ruin repeated what she had done with the purple mammoth before but this time without damaging Kiba.

"No! My life points are wide open!" Kiba said sending his Sleeping Lion (DEF: 1700) to the graveyard.

"Now Cosmo Queen attack with Cosmic Spell!" she ordered her alien monarch.

Cosmo Queen created a black orb in her left hand and a dark purple one in her right one. When finished, she released both orbs into the air and pointed her pointy fingers at Kiba. The two orbs responded and slammed into Kiba's chest.

"Arrrrgh!" Kiba snorted in pain. He fell on one knee as his life points dropped dramatically to 4600!

"Kiba are you ok?" Sora asked in a scream of terror.

Kiba simply nodded and slowly got up from his kneeling position. "Now this duel is getting interesting."

Sankaku cocked in eyebrow. "What aren't you going to give up?" she asked.

"Not a chance!" Kiba replied with a smirk. "I'm determined to win and be as strong as my older sister!"

"Older sister?" Sora asked.

Kiba simply ignored the comment and turned his attention to his hopefully soon to be teacher. Kiba's eyes filled with determination. "Lets get this show back on the road!"

"Well this is a first." she said in surprise.

"There's a first for everything! Lets do this." Kiba said. "I'm guessing it's my turn?"

"I suppose it is your turn, your last maybe." she sighed and ended with a grin. (1)

Kida grinned and drew the top card of his deck. "Please make this draw a good one…" he pleaded drawing his card.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of the Queen

Well here is it, Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I made a few mistakes in Chapter 1 with the number of cards in Kiba's hand. Please forgive me.

Anyways thanks for reading and remember to review: all comments are allowed! Thank you!

---

_Chapter Two: The Return of the Queen_

Kiba's Entrance Exam Duel had started and he was in a very tight position right now. With only a single card left in his magic and trap card zone but with no monsters on the field. His life points were at 4600 and had dropped this way with one single attack! He was holding three cards in his hand and was about to draw his fourth.

'Please…Help me…' Kiba drew the card and flipped to an angle so he could see it. A grin grew on his face as he directed his attention to Sankaku. "I set one monster to end my turn." he said slamming the set monster card on his Duel Disk. (3)

"What a very simplistic turn." she stated in a sigh. Sankaku had the upper hand on this duel, she held only one card in her hand but her field was strong! With a set monster on the field with Cosmo Queen (ATK: 2900) who was brought back from the cemetery by Genuine Birthright; with Goddess of Extermination Ruin (ATK: 2300) who could attack once again in a row after her first attack.

"Lets see you try this little fella' out!" Kiba challenged.

Sankaku just sighed and drew her card from the top of her deck. "Very well I will summon Dark Elf to the field in attack mode (ATK: 2000)." Sankaku introduced her monster.

The elf of darkness appeared with an evil snicker. She was wearing a long teal gown with a golden 'crown' on her head. Her hair was dark purple and her skin was of a light brown.

"Now Ruin attack his facedown monster!" Sankaku ordered.

The goddess jumped in the air and pointed her staff towards the facedown card. She dived towards the ground and slashed the facedown monster on her way. This was the same style of attack she had destroyed his Bighorn Mammoth with.

"That was extremely easy." Sankaku said.

"You just triggered my monster's effect!" Kiba grinned. "I believe you have already heard of Quick Squirrel (DEF: 100)."

"Oh no, not that thing!" Sankaku gasped.

"Yup, that thing." Kiba cocked a smile on his face. "When Quick Squirrel is destroyed I gain a 1000 life points but also I can summon all my other Quick Squirrels in my deck in facedown defence mode." Kiba explained.

Sankaku blinked a few times as she watched Kiba look through his deck. Kiba took two cards out of his deck and slammed them facedown on his Duel Disk. Then his life points increase by 1000 to 5600.

"Way to go Kiba!" Sora cheered for him.

Kiba gave her a thumbs-up. "Thanks."

"Well I can get rid of those stupid squirrels!" Sankaku barked. "Ruin attack his Quick Squirrel again!" she ordered. The goddess repeated what she had done with the previous Quick Squirrel, destroying it.

"Thanks for giving me another 1000 life points." Kiba said as his life points increased once again to 6600.

"Cosmo Queen attack his last Quick Squirrel." Sankaku told her alien.

The queen of the cosmos created her two orbs once again in each hand. She released them into the air and pointed her pointy fingers towards the facedown monster in front of Kiba. The two orbs dashed down towards the facedown card and destroyed it.

"Another 1000 life points for me." Kiba said. His life points gained another 1000. His life points were now at 7600 more then he had before Cosmo Queen attack him.

"I end my turn since I wouldn't want to waist 1000 life points just to attack with my Dark Elf." Sankaku explained ending her turn. (1)

Kiba cocked his left eyebrow. "Why would you want a monster that needs 1000 life points to attack?" he asked.

"It's a stall Kiba." Sora answered from the sidelines.

"A stall? I don't get it."

"Well Dark Elf has a high attack points so she protects Sankaku-san when she can't do anything." she explained.

Kiba simply nodded. "I understand… Well back to the duel!" He quickly drew his card and added it to his hand. "Alright I set one monster and end my turn." (3)

"Another simple turn." Sankaku sighed. She drew her card from her deck and placed it in her hand. She examined the two cards in her hand. 'Shield Crush… This card could come in handy right now.'

"What yah doing?" Kiba asked from the other side of the Duel Field.

"I'm thinking and I'm going to destroy." Sankaku said in laughter. "I activate Shield Crush, this card can destroy one defence positioned monster on the field."

"Crud!" Kiba gasped. A green beam pierced through the facedown monster and destroyed it.

"This is the beginning of your doom!" Sankaku spat out.

Kiba simply grinned and chuckled a bit. "You really think its that easy?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?"

He showed the monster Sankaku had destroyed earlier. "You destroyed Phantom Beast King- Gazelle (DEF: 1200)!"

"So what it's a normal monster." she stated.

"I realize that but it's what coming. Because Gazelle is a Beast sub-type monster and he was destroyed and sent to the graveyard: you triggered a monster's effect!" Kiba explained.

"What monster?" Sankaku asked beginning to panic.

Kiba showed the three cards in his hand. He took the middle from his hand and slammed it onto his Duel Disk. "By paying 1000 life points I can Special Summon this monster when a Beast sub-type monster is destroyed!"

"What?" Sankaku asked in a gasp.

Kiba's life points dropped to 6600 but this time it wasn't painful. "Come forth: Forest Guardian Green Baboon (ATK: 2600) in attack mode!"

A giant green primate appeared with a horribly loud roar. The ape had long green fur of all tones on its body but had armour made out of what seemed to be tree bark. The baboon was holding a giant club in his right hand.

Sankaku gulped at the sight of the green ape. "So… It still has less attack points then my Cosmo Queen."

"Lets see what your Cosmo Queen can do against my Baboon!" Kiba challenged once again.

Sankaku bit her lip. 'What is this will that this kid has? What is he planning?'

Sora examined the field and then she saw it, the thing that could maybe save Kiba. 'That facedown card… What could it be?' she wondered.

Sankaku stopped biting her lip and placed her focus on the baboon. "Cosmo Queen attack his Green Baboon!" she ordered. The queen of the cosmos repeated the spell with the two orbs. She released them into the air as usual and pointed her finger at the green monster.

"Bad choice…" Kiba said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Sankaku asked. "Does your monster have a hidden effect?"

Kiba shook his head. "But I still have my facedown card from way before remember?"

Sankaku looked towards Kiba's magic and trap card zone. It indeed still had the set card he had placed before. "But why didn't you activate it before?" she asked.

"Because it wasn't the right time." he answered simply. "But this time it is! Activate Quick-Play spell card: Rush Recklessly!"

"Not that card!" Sankaku gasped.

"Yes this card. This card increases any monster on the field attack points by 700." Kiba explained. "And I'm guessing you know who I choose… My Forest Guardian Green Baboon!" The green primate roared as energy flew through him (ATK: 3300).

"My Cosmo Queen... She'll be destroyed! Stop your attack!" Sankaku cried out. But it was to late.

The two orbs dashed towards the green primate but when making contact with the monster they vanished without even harming the creature. The guardian of the forest roared and lifted his club into the air. With a quick and strong move, he slammed the weapon into the queen's head. Cosmo Queen vanished with a horrible screech of pain and with her the trap card Genuine Birthright.

"It... It can't be!" Sankaku babbled. Her life points dropped from 7800 to 7400.

"So you are going to end your turn?" Kiba asked.

Sankaku simply remained silent as she switched her two attack positioned monster to defence position. "I end my turn." she said almost in despair. (1)

"Nice come back Kiba!" Sora cried out.

"Thanks!" he replied. 'A friend on the first day… This might actually be a good year.' he told himself. He drew his card from the top of his deck and examined his hand. "Alright I summon Phantom Beast Wild Horn (ATK: 1700) in attack mode."

The humanoid deer creature appeared beside the giant primate. It was standing on its two heavily muscled hind legs and held his weapon with his front ones that had become arms with human hands. It was wearing an old looking assemblage of clothes including a cape and some leg padding. The weapon it was holding was a deformed looking axe.

"Now… This is the start of your doom!" Kiba stated. "Now my Wild Horn has a Piercing ability!"

"Oh no!" Sankaku gasped.

"So when wild horn attacks a defence positioned monster, battle damage is inflicted." Kiba explained. "Now Wild Horn attack her Dark Elf (DEF: 800)!"

The humanoid deer creature snorted steam out his nostrils and pranced the ground. It charged antlers first towards the elf of darkness but slashed the elf with his axe. The elf was destroyed and Sankaku's life points dropped by 900.

"Now, Green Baboon destroy Goddess of Extermination- Ruin (DEF: 2000)!" he ordered.

The giant green ape growled and lifted his club. With the same fast and heavy movement, he slammed his club into the goddess. And with that, he destroyed the female Ritual summoning.

"Then I end my turn by setting one card." Kiba placed the card into his Duel Disk. "Your move." (1)

Sankaku remained silent as she drew her card. Her life points were at 6500; only 100 life points lower then Kiba's. 'This kid… He has something the others didn't… But what is it…' she wonder looking straight into Kiba's eyes.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Sankaku blinked twice and snapped out of it. "No nothing is wrong but I must congratulate you."

Kiba blinked a few times. "Huh? Why's that? At the beginning of the duel you were mean."

"Well I must test students and I will only accept strong duellists." she sighed. "You are one of the few students that have gone past my Goddess of Extermination- Ruin and Cosmo Queen combo."

Kiba blinked a few times once again and smirked. He rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "Thanks, it was a pretty good combo."

"But the duel is far from over and I have much more tactics and plans." Sankaku snapped a reply.

"That's what I like to hear!" Kiba smirked.

Sankaku looked down at her hand and took the monster card from it. "I set one monster and end my turn." (1)

Kiba grinned; this duel was going his way now. He drew his card and placed it into his hand. "Not much I can do but attack! Wild Horn attack her facedown monster!"

The deer humanoid repeated what he had done before. Charging with his antlers first but destroying the monster with his axe. The creature appeared to be a golden mask with a giant red scar across the face.

"This is my Mask of Darkness (DEF: 400) and this Demon sub-type monster allows me to place on trap card back into my hand… I choose Genuine Birthright." Sankaku explained. She searched through her graveyard and took out the purple from it.

"Don't forget my Wild Horn's Piercing ability." Kiba reminded his opponent. Sankaku simply nodded as her life points dropped to 5200. "Now Green Baboon attack her last facedown." Kiba ordered. The primate lifted his club and smashed into the facedown monster destroying it.

"You destroyed my Apprentice Magician (DEF: 800) and when she is destroyed I can set one 2 or lower level Spellcaster sub-type monster from my deck." Sankaku explained. She took her deck out of its socket and searched through it. She pulled out a card and slapped it onto her Duel Disk.

Kiba looked at the facedown monster and shrugged. "Well that's all I can do, so I end my turn." (2)

Sankaku drew her card and placed it in her hand. 'This Duel is going nowhere if I don't do something quickly…' she told herself. "I set one card and set one monster to end my turn." she said. (1)

Kiba looked at her field, all the cards were set. But one card Kiba was sure of was the card in the magic and trap zone: it had to be Genuine Birthright. "Alright, my move." Kiba said drawing his card.

"Now I can activate my trap card: Genuine Birthright to bring back Cosmo Queen in attack mode (ATK: 2900)!" Sankaku cried out in triumph.

The strange looking alien queen reappeared on the field between the two set monsters. She was still wearing the crown on her head and her skin was still purple. Her clothes were still the same and strange looking. But her eyes had a diabolic look in them and they were looking straight at the green primate.

"Not good…" Kiba gulped. It was hard enough to destroy Cosmo Queen once but twice was going to be difficult.

"Its still your turn." Sankaku told him.

Kiba gulped as he looked at the alien monarch. "I switch my Wild Horn in defence position (DEF: 0) and my Green Baboon will attack your facedown monster."

The green primate lifted his club as usual and slammed it against the facedown monster. The monster was destroyed but an evil snicker was being echoed as the monster was destroyed.

"You destroyed my Tenacious Old Magician (DEF: 600) the monster I summoned with my Apprentice Magician's ability." Sankaku explained.

"So what's its ability?" Kiba asked.

"When it's flipped, it can destroy one monster on the field." Sankaku explained.

"No!" Kiba gasped.

"Yes, now I destroy your Forest Guardian Green Baboon!" Sankaku decided pointing her right index at the green primate. The very old and ugly looking mage appeared and destroyed the baboon with a purple blast from the tip of his staff. "Now this is the true beginning of your end."

Kiba shook his head and smirked. "No its not because I activate my Green Baboon's ability."

"What? You have another one?" Sankaku gasped asking.

"Green Baboon can be summoned from my hand or my graveyard. Also, he's a Beast sub-type monster so…" Kiba's life points fell to 5600 as the green primate reappeared in a defending position (DEF: 1800).

"Your Baboon is still weaker in attack and defence points." Sankaku told Kiba.

"But this time you won't be able to hit my life points." he said.

"You can do it Kiba!" Sora cheered for him on the sidelines.

Kiba nodded and grinned at her. "Of course I can." he replied. "So I end my turn." (3)

Sankaku smiled and drew her cards. "The odds have returned to me. I'm going to win this duel." she told Kiba. She grabbed the card on the left. "I activate Contract of Fulfilment!"

"Oh no…" Sora said under her breath. "Kiba's in trouble now."

"By paying 800 life point I can summon any Ritual monster from my graveyard." Sankaku explained as her life points dropped to 4600. "Now guess which monster I'm bringing back."

"Goddess of Extermination Ruin!" Kiba cried out in panic.

"Bingo." Sankaku replied taking the blue card from her graveyard and onto her Duel Disk. The goddess reappeared with her staff and the same clothes. The strange shadow behind her was still present. "And I have to summon her in attack mode (ATK: 2300)."

"Not good!" Kiba gulped.

"Now Ruin destroy his Wild Horn." Sankaku commanded. The goddess jumped into the air and stabbed the deer humanoid with her staff. Destroying it. "Now she can attack once again, so attack Green Baboon!" The goddess repeated the same attack but this destroying the green primate.

"Oh no! Kiba's wide open!" Sora exclaimed.

"Cosmo Queen attack his life points directly!" she ordered. The monarch of space created the same two orbs from before and commanded them to attack Kiba. They slammed into Kiba's chest and then vanished.

Kiba fell on one knee and panted. His life points dropped dramatically down to 1700! Kiba panted for a few seconds but then stood up. "That was a nice move." he complimented.

'He's still standing?' she wondered. "I end my turn." (1)

Kiba looked down at his deck and his Duel Disk. "Guess I end up in the same position as last time."

"You can do it Kiba." Sora cheered.

'How come she's here and cheering for me… We just met a few minutes ago.' he wonder looking at Sora. He simply nodded and turned his attention back to the duel. "I'm not giving up until the duel is over!"

"We'll see about that." Sankaku snickered.

---

Ok so the Entrance Exam seems pretty long, I know. So I will try to promise to end this duel in the next chapter.

Thanks for Reading


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Warrior Paladin!

Well here we are, Chapter 3! You may be getting annoyed with the Entrance Exam but like I said in the last chapter: it may finish in this one. Well actually it may not have finished yet… If you want to know read the chapter!

Well have fun reading and enjoy!

---

_Chapter Three: Holy Warrior-Paladin!_

Kiba, panting and breathing heavily, placed his hand on the top card of his deck. His life points were at 1700 and all he had on the field was one facedown magic or trap card. In his hand he held three cards but it was this card that he was about to draw that was going to determine if he remained in the duel or not. His heart beating rapidly and pumping against his chest, he could feel the sweat falling from his forehead into his eyes. This had been a very intense battle but like he said: 'This is far from over!'

But Kiba's opponent had a grand advantage on this duel. Sankaku had Goddess of Extermination Ruin (ATK: 2300) with Contract of Fulfilment and Cosmo Queen (ATK: 2900), brought back to life with Genuine Birthright, in attack mode with a set monster beside the queen of the cosmos. The professor held a simple card in her hand.

Kiba slowly drew the top card from his deck and gulped. 'Please… Please make this draw a good…' he pleaded.

'Come on Kiba…' Sora prayed for him as well. Sora watched as Kiba angled his card so he could see it.

"Yes!" he cheered. "I set one card and end my turn." he said placing his set card into his Duel Disk. (3)

"That's it? That was your big move that was going to save you?" Sankaku asked. Kiba simply nodded a yes with his head as an answer. Sankaku shrugged. "You're funeral… But before that, it's my turn." she said as she drew her card.

Kiba looked down at his two-facedown cards and grinned. "Come and attack me!" he challenged.

Sankaku cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kiba. "What are you planning?" she asked.

"Well if you want to know come and attack me." he answered.

Sankaku sighed and looked at the card she drew. "Very well… Ruin finished it off with Exterminating Pierce!" she commanded.

The goddess jumped into the air and pointed her staff towards Kiba's chest. She cocked a grin and began to chuckle. Kiba kept his determined look with the smile on his face that he had earlier. The goddess dove forward towards Kiba and jolted her staff forward.

"Quick-Play spell card activate!" Kiba shouted. "Scapegoat!" Four sleepy small sheep appeared all with their eyes closed and snoring (DEF: 0).

"You like to use those Quick-Play spell cards to save your gut, don't you?" Sankaku asked annoyed.

Kiba grinned showing his front teeth. "I sure do! Now let me explain my Scapegoat, I get to summon four Sheep Tokens in defence position on my side of the field." he explained.

The goddess pierced through the red sheep with her staff and returned back to Sankaku's sides. "You just got lucky…"

"Yup!" Kiba chuckled.

"Well now my Ruin will attack another one of your sheep." Sankaku said as her goddess pierced through another one of the sheep. "And finally my Cosmo Queen will destroy the third one."

The monarch of space recreated the two orbs, one black and one dark purple, and released them in the air. The two orbs slammed into the blue token destroying it. Kiba simply smiled and raised his gaze at Sankaku.

"Once again… It was just luck." she sighed. "I end my turn." (2)

Kiba chuckled and drew the top card of his deck. "Guess its time for my comeback!" Kiba placed the card he drew into his hand. "Awesome!" he shouted.

"What did you draw?" she asked.

"These little guys: Cat Ear Tribe (ATK: 200)!" he called out summoning his new monster.

Three cats appeared all of a different colour and wearing different outfits. They all were wearing a human military outfit. One had orange fur, the other white and the last one was blue.

Sankaku bursted out in laughter. "I was scared for a moment that it was going to be something big but now… that is pathetic!" she said continuing to laugh.

"Keep on laughing, but I equip my Cat Ear Tribe with Full Moon to increase their attack points by 300 (ATK: 500)." Kiba said as a small appeared over the three cats' heads.

"Kiba… What are you thinking?" Sora asked surprised.

"Don't worry… There's more to them then meets to eye." Kiba answered then looked back at Sankaku. "Cat Ear Tribe attack Cosmo Queen!" Kiba ordered.

"Are you mad?" Sora asked in gasp.

The three cats all charged towards the queen of space. They all pounced on her and with simple scratch destroying her and the Genuine Birthright. The queen screeched in pain and Sankaku's life points dropped to 4300. Sora's jaw dropped and Sankaku had an expression of shock on her face.

"How did… How did you do that?" Sankaku asked in shock.

"Easy, with my Cat Ear Tribe's effect." Kiba answered. "Any monster that battles with this card has their original attack points reduced to 200."

"What!" Sankaku gasped. "How could such a weak monster destroy my strongest monster?"

"I already answered that question." Kiba said annoyed. "I would love to explain it again."

"No need…" Sankaku said regaining her old self. "I will still win this duel."

"Fine, then I end my turn." (3)

Sankaku drew her card and added it into her hand. She now held three cards in it. "Well I can do is switch my Ruin into defence position (DEF: 2000) and set one card to end my turn." she said with a sigh. (2)

Kiba drew his card and examined Sankaku's side of the field. 'My Cat Ear Tribe only reduces attack points, so I guess I'm stuck for now.' he told himself looking at the goddess. "I set one monster to end my turn." Kiba said slapping the facedown monster card on his Duel Disk. (3)

"Well that was a very short turn." Sankaku said drawing her card. She looked at the card and smirked. "Say good bye to your Cat ear Tribe! I activate the spell card Smashing Ground!"

"Huh?" Kiba spat out.

"This card will destroy the monster with the highest defence points on your side of the field, and sadly the only face up monster you have is Cat Ear Tribe." Sankaku explained then snickered. A giant hole appeared where the three cats were standing. They all, at once, fell into the darkness of the hole were destroyed.

"My Cat Ear Tribe!" Kiba shouted sending the orange coloured card into the graveyard. "That was one of my favourite monsters!" he barked. "You are going to pay."

"Well now I can switch my Ruin back into attack mode (ATK: 2300) and she will destroy both your facedown monster and that token!" Sankaku laughed out. "Now attack!"

The goddess jumped into the air as usual and dived forward to destroy the token first. She repeated the same attack for the facedown monster on Kiba's side of the field. The monster she had destroyed was a giant white rat holding a skull with both its hands.

"Say hello to my little friend, Giant Rat (DEF: 1450)!" Kiba cried out. "When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle I can special an Earth main-type monster from my deck in attack position with 1500 attack points or less." he explained taking out his deck from the slot. "And I choose… Rescue Cat (ATK: 300)!" A white cat appeared wearing a yellow helmet with a green line going around it and a whistle around its neck.

"Another one your little kittens?" Sankaku said mockingly.

"Remember you insulted one of my cats?" Kiba asked referring to Cat Ear Tribe.

Sankaku growled. "I end my turn." (2)

Kiba grinned and drew his card from his deck. "Alright now I activate my Rescue Cat's ability! By sending it to the graveyard I can special summon two level 3 or lower Beast sub-type monsters from my deck." He explained taking his deck out once again from the slot.

"Level 3 monsters are usually weak, none of those monsters you'll bring out will be able to destroy my Ruin." Sankaku said.

Kiba simply ignored the comment and took out the two cards from his deck. He shuffled his deck and placed it back into the slot. "Alright I summon Death Koala in defence position (DEF: 1800) and Death wombat (ATK: 1600)!"

A brown furred koala appeared eating some leaves from its front pouch. Its eyes were half closed of fatigue and it yawned in boredom. The wombat had a darker shade of brown from the koala and it was sleeping even if it was in attack position.

"How are they supposed to save you?" she asked looking at the two marsupials on Kiba's side of the field. "They are just weak like your other monsters."

"Well I'm sorry to say but you won't be seeing them long because I'm going to sacrifice them." Kiba told Sankaku. "So now I'm going to sacrifice both my monsters to summon the legendary Beast-Warrior of Egypt- Holy Warrior-Paladin of Jackal (ATK: 2700)!"

The Egyptian Beast-Warrior monster appeared on the field replacing the two Australian monsters from before. It had the end of a jackal but the body form of a human still with hair and claws. Its armour was a bright teal colour with two golden weapons that he held in each hand. The jackal humanoid also had a purplish blue cape. The jackal howled as it appeared on the field.

"This is one of my favourite monsters!" Kida exclaimed. The creature growled and looked straight into the goddess' eyes with anger.

"What is this creature?" Sankaku asked gasping in fear.

"You'll find out soon enough, but first lets get rid of that facedown card." Kiba said pointing at the only facedown card in the magic and trap card zone. "I activate my own Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown card." The same black tornado appeared from the beginning of the duel but this time on Sankaku's side of the field.

"Why didn't you destroy the Contract of Fulfilment?" Sora asked. "That could of destroyed Ruin."

"But I don't want to destroy Ruin, do I know?" Kiba said with a giant grin on his face. "Holy Warrior-Paladin of Jackal destroy Goddess of Extermination Ruin!"

The jackal warrior nodded and jumped forward. He jolted his left arm forward piercing his weapon into the goddess right shoulder. The goddess screeched in pain as she was destroyed and the Fulfilment of Contract as well.

Sankaku bit her lip as her life points dropped to 4000. "I will still be able to destroy your Jackal." she said taking the blue card off her to Duel Disk and about to place it in the cemetery.

"Not so fast…" Kiba said stopping Sankaku. "When my Holy Warrior-Paladin of Jackal destroys a monster, it is sent to the top of the deck." he explained with a giant grin on his face.

"But that's… That's… Impossible!" Sankaku cried out in horror.

"Go on, place Ruin on the top of your deck." Kiba said laughing. Sankaku placed the blue card facedown on the top of her deck.

"I get it!" Sora exclaimed. "Now she won't be able to summon another monster this turn."

"And that ends my turn." Kiba said in triumph. (2)

Sankaku snorted and groaned a bit before drawing her card, which everyone knew was Goddess of Extermination Ruin. Sankaku looked down at her three-card hand and sniffed. 'The only monster I have in my hand is Ruin, the other two are Ritual spell cards and I don't have enough stars to do anything.' she sighed and looked back up to Kiba. "I end my turn." (3)

"Kiba you can win now!" Sora cheered for him on the sidelines.

Kiba nodded and drew his card. 'She still has one facedown monster, wonder what if could be?' he wondered staring at the facedown monster. "Alright I summon Berserk Gorilla (ATK: 2000)!" Kiba said placing the monster card onto his Duel Disk.

An orange fire primate appeared howling and beating on his chest rapidly. It roared as it breathed fire from its mouth and roared once again. The ape snorted for a few seconds then restarted his howling.

"Alright here we go!" Kiba cried. "Holy Warrior-Paladin Jackal attack her facedown monster!"

The jackal humanoid nodded at Kiba and jumped forward towards the facedown. It lanced his weapon forward and pierced it through the facedown monster. The monster was destroyed and like last time, Sankaku had to place back on the top of her deck.

"Where did you get such an annoying card?" she asked placing the monster back onto the top of her deck.

"I got it from my older sister on my twelfth birthday." Kiba replied looking down at the card on his Duel Disk. "This is my favourite monster." he said. "And with him… I'm going to win this duel!"

"Well you can only inflict 2000 life point damage on my so…" Sankaku said.

Kiba cocked a grin and chuckled. "Berserk Gorilla attack her life points directly!" he ordered. The angry ape charged forward and blasted a torrent of blazing flames at Sankaku. The teacher grunted in pain as her life points dropped to 2000. "Well I think I've caused enough damage in on turn." (2)

Sankaku sighed and drew her card from the top of her deck. Everyone knew it was the card Holy Warrior-Paladin of Jackal had destroyed earlier. She looked down at the card, Holy Elf (DEF: 2000) it was the Light version of Dark Elf. "Very well kid, I see that my defeat is just around the corner." she said in defeat. "I will set this monster facedown to end my turn." (3)

Kiba drew his final card and placed a smile of victory on his face. "This was one awesome duel but it has to end now." he told Sankaku.

"Agreed," she replied in a sigh. "I hope you make it to at least Ra Yellow."

"Osiris Red wouldn't bother me either, as long as I get in." Kiba answered cocking another smile. "Alright I sacrifice Berserk Gorilla for Manticore of Darkness in attack position (ATK: 2300)."

The orange primate disappeared and was replaced with a very strange creature. The creature had the body of a human crossed with a lion, but with the full head of a male lion with gold fur. The Manticore also had a huge scorpion tail that moved on its on with poison at the tip. And two huge wings, on each side, that were dark blue that faded into light purple at the end of the wings.

"Well I guess this is the end, correct?" Sankaku asked. Kiba simply nodded to answer the question. Sankaku smiled. "You are one of the few that was able to surpass my strategy… Congratulations!"

Kiba gave her a thumbs-up and grinned. "Alright Manticore of Darkness attack her facedown monster."

The strange mixture of animals flew into the air and dove down towards the facedown. It slashed the facedown and destroyed it. Kiba had caught a glimpse the monster. It was a blue skinned woman with long golden hair. She was wearing a green dress; it was a Holy Elf (DEF: 2000).

Sankaku sighed and extend her arms sideways to full extent. "Well, time for you to finish this." she said. "Attack me now!" she ordered.

Kiba nodded. "Holy Warrior-Paladin of Jackal attack…" Kiba paused, then smirked. "Attack Sankaku-Sensei directly!"

The jackal humanoid turned his head over his shoulder and nodded. It jumped forward and stabbed his golden, right, weapon into Sankaku. Instead of frowning in pain, Sankaku grinned and fell on one knee as her life dropped rapidly down to 0.

'_Congratulations, Kemono Kiba._' said a strange voice to Kiba's ears. Kiba looked around the room but no one seemed to match the voice. He shrugged and watched as the holograms disappeared and the field began empty.

"That was one awesome duel." Kiba said in triumph.

"Good luck, Kemono!" Sankaku cried out to him as she walked away from the platform.

Kiba jumped off the platform and went to talk to Sora. "That duel was amazing, you were stuck so many times but you managed to pull out of it!" Sora said amazed.

"Thanks," Kiba greeted rubbing the back of his head.

'Will number 26 please report to Field number 9, please!' said the annoying voice from the speakers.

"Well that's me, are you going to come see me?" she asked.

Kiba nodded with a grin on his face but a heavy hand slapped onto his shoulder stopping him from moving. Kiba turned his head to look over his shoulder and saw a very tall man. The man was very tall and was wearing an Osiris Red trench coat. He had black eyes but was bald on his head but his moustache took up for it.

"What's the big deal?" Kiba asked annoyed.

"Sorry kid but once you finish your duel you must leave." the man explained in a low, cold voice. He dug into his pocket took out a ticket. "Here is your ticket on the boat and from there you will learn which dorm you are in."

Kiba sighed and turned his attention to Sora. "Sorry I can't watch you duel, so I'll see you on the boat." Kiba said running off towards the exiting doors.

'Kemono Kiba…' she told herself with a grin. 'You are one special boy.'

---

Well finally, Chapter 3 finished the entrance exam and now onto Duel Academy. I'm not quite sure in how many chapters the next duel will be so heck, just be patient.

Well please review- I will accept all reviews from positive to negative ones.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
